


В зеркало глядя

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Можете представить, каково это смотреть в зеркало и видеть в нем подобное?</p>
            </blockquote>





	В зеркало глядя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Facing a Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639843) by [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88). 



> Бета: Duches  
> Переведено на Рождественский календарь 2016.

\- Ужасно, - сказала французская медсестра.  
  
\- Что? - спросила Рейвен, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телевизора.  
  
Новостной репортаж с Peace Accord вызывал у нее какой-то болезненный интерес: она смотрела на саму себя - истекающую кровью, пытающуюся скрыться в толпе, - словно все это происходило с кем-то другим.  
  
\- Родиться вот такой.  
  
Звучавшее в голосе женщины отвращение застало Рейвен врасплох, несмотря на целую жизнь, прожитую с человеческой ненавистью и предубеждением. На какой-то ужасный момент она почувствовала, что вот-вот расплачется. Поддержание человеческого облика стало слишком утомительным, учитывая, что она и так ослабла, а нога болезненно ныла. Она все еще была частично в шоке, не столько от физической боли, сколько от понимания, что Эрик действительно собирался убить ее, а Чарльз ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить его.  
  
\- Действительно?  
  
Быть может, если в ее голосе будет лишь вежливая скука, эта мерзкая тетка уйдет и оставит ее одну.  
  
Но нет, она должна была сменить бинты на ноге у Рейвен. Все силы Рейвен уходили на то, чтобы не закричать: "Не прикасайся ко мне!"  
  
\- Можете представить, каково это смотреть в зеркало и видеть в нем подобное?  
  
Черт, в настойчивости ей было не отказать. Рейвен поборола желание огреть ее судном.  
  
\- Да, могу, - откликнулась она и добавила мысленно: "Ты даже не представляешь..."  
  
Сколько раз из зеркала на нее смотрело лицо незнакомки? Увидеть в отражении собственную синюю кожу и желтые глаза было редкостью в эти дни - лишь мельком в стеклянных дверцах тайного шкафа Траска или металлическом отблеске стен лестничного пролета.  
  
Она вспомнила, как строила рожицы перед зеркалом в ванной Оксфорда; ее синяя кожа казалась еще ярче на фоне белого банного халата. Вспомнила, как изображала ту дурочку с гетерохромией, которую Чарльз пытался склеить в баре: "Я мутант и горжусь этим!"  
  
Все эти годы, с тех пор как она оставила Чарльза, она пыталась жить в соответствии с этим слоганом, но порой давление становилось невыносимым.  
  
\- Откуда она, как вы думаете? Есть ли у нее семья?  
  
Бесконечные вопросы медсестры подобно иглам врезались ей под кожу. Боже, пусть она замолчит.  
  
То, откуда она, было настолько далеко в прошлом, что Рейвен с трудом вспоминала те наполненные голодом и холодом годы. Словно жизнь началась лишь со встречи с Чарльзом. Просто однажды посреди ночи двое детей встретились глазами на кухне и осознали, что они, вообще-то, не одиноки.  
  
Вчера в конференц-зале Чарльз опустился подле нее на колени, пытаясь успокоить, пока она кричала, бесконтрольно содрогаясь в конвульсиях от металлических шипов, выпущенных из электрического пистолета того солдата.   
  
“Мы пришли за тобой, Эрик и я. Вместе”.   
Взгляд Чарльза был полон любви и надежды.  
  
Но еще прежде, чем пистолет взмыл в руку Эрика, она должна была понять: это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Всего лишь еще одна попытка контролировать ее, что Чарльз всегда и делал.  
  
Конечно же, он хотел, чтобы она вернулась. Чтобы снова стала его отражением - тогда как сам он давно перестал быть ее. Но она больше не согласна на эту роль. Ей нужно найти себя, что бы это ни значило. Однако связь между ними по-прежнему сильна, даже после всех этих лет: сейчас она уже не смогла бы ее разрушить.  
  
\- Да, - произнесла она не столько в ответ медсестре, сколько самой себе. - Да, есть.

 

 

_Конец_


End file.
